When paving highways with asphaltic mix, it is desirable to locate the storage apparatus for the mix as near as possible to the construction site so that the trucks which carry the mix to the site do not have to travel long distances. To meet this objective, storage apparatus of various configurations have been proposed which are highway transportable, and which permit the apparatus to be moved to the construction site, erected, and used, and then dismantled and moved to a different construction site. Most designs of such portable apparatus require the use of a large crane to effect erection and dismantling, which substantially increases the cost of the operation. Other designs, such as those as set forth in Brock Pat. Nos. 3,586,181 and 4,348,146 do not require the use of cranes, but these designs have limited material capacity.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a large capacity, highway transportable asphaltic mix storage apparatus which is adapted to be erected and dismantled in remote areas without the use of cranes or other commercial lifting equipment.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a storage apparatus which comprises a highway transportable material conveying assembly and a separately transportable material storage assembly, and wherein the conveying assembly and storage assembly may be interconnected at the construction site and erected simultaneously by a simple lifting process, and such that in the erected position the conveying assembly is able to convey the mix into the top of the erected storage assembly.